


Symmetry

by LadyDGn



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 10:49:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11827179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDGn/pseuds/LadyDGn
Summary: An overly exuberant Minako playing matchmaker with the Senshi and Shitennou? With no previous recollection of their past relationships? When will that meddling Venus ever learn? And what could possibly go awry?





	Symmetry

**Author's Note:**

> A huge thank you to my amazing artist, Jellybi! You can check out her work on Tumblr!  
> Jellybi.Tumblr.com
> 
> And here's mine if you ever get bored.  
> LadyDgn.Tumblr.com

All Rights Reserved.  
Sailor Moon is a product of Bandai, Toei and Naoko Takeuchi.  
…  
I am so glad I can finally post this! A huge thank you to all of the moderators who put this together. Another round of applause for my wonderful beta, Charlie Chaplin and my amazing artist, Jellybi.

This fic begins in “modern” day Tokyo, with snippets from the Silver Millennium.  
...  
It was a sunny afternoon in Tokyo, one of the very first of what had been a miserable spring, but neither Rei, Ami nor Makoto would know it because they were crammed inside Minako’s bedroom, watching the excitable blonde pace her floor like a drill sergeant eyeing fresh, new meat.

“I am glad you all could gather here this afternoon,” she announced, beaming at her fellow senshi menacingly.

“Actually, the phrase is-” Ami stopped herself from finishing her sentence and just sighed instead. The way her afternoon was going, she didn’t think it would be worth the effort. “So, what did you need Minako? You said it was urgent, and I really must return to the hospital for my next rounds.”

“Now, now Ami! No work and all play make you a dull boy.” The blonde cackled at her own attempt at clever wit. Ami began to correct her again, but was cut off by a flamboyant hand gesture. “Listen here girls,” she said in her most commanding voice. “If something doesn’t change before Crystal Tokyo arrives, we’re going to end up bored and alone for millennia.”

“Sounds like an excellent plan to me, meeting adjourned.” Rei snickered.

“Oh no you don’t!” When Minako was in full dramatic-mode, there would be no deterring her. “Now listen up, ladies. It just so happens that we have four-” she threw out the corresponding number of fingers for emphasis- “rather good looking guardians who just happen to have been reincarnated as of late. And I don’t know if you’ve kept tally, but there also happen to be four of us as well.” She threw out her four fingers on her other hand to make her point. “So, what does that mean?” Minako paused for a response, and looked rather downtrodden when she received none from her audience. “That means, ladies,” she said in an attempt to rouse her troops, “that there is a guardian for each of us. Fate? Obviously!”

Rei immediately began to protest the idea with various utterances of indignation and borderline rage. Ami vaguely tried to feign some semblance of interest for Minakos’ sake (a lift of her eyebrow was about as much as she could muster), before immediately delving back into her iPad. It was Makoto’s splutter, however, which caught the blonde’s attention.

“Minako,I don’t have time, I hardly sleep as it is!” she complained. “You know with the bakery finally taking off it’s been super busy for me. I don’t have the time to even think about dating, let alone tr-” She was silenced mid-sentence when Minako walked over to her and pinched her mouth shut.

“Shh…” she soothed. “Oh Makoto, my Makoto, you do not need to worry,” she said, switching her modus operandi from drill sergeant to fairy queen. “None of you do.” She caressed Ami’s cheek with a feather-light touch. “For I, Minako, Goddess of Love and Beauty, have taken the liberty of choosing pairings for each of you!” She paused dramatically, her arms open wide as if ready to be embraced, and beamed with absolute delight.

“Is, uh… is anyone else getting deja vu?” Mako asked, puzzled.

Rei, who was fuming by this point, let loose a tirade of anger. “Oh no you don’t! Do you hear me?” she screeched. “Are you listening to the words coming out of my mouth? I. Do. Not. Like. Men. Got it?” Seeing Minako prance around the room, declaring herself the ultimate matchmaker, she rolled her eyes in frustration. “You’re not even listening to me! I will not have you dabbling in our lives like this!”

“Do you not understand what fate is, Rei? This is DESTINY!” The other three women could only groan as Minako flashed her trademark ‘V’ symbol. Giving up, the Senshi of Mars furrowed her brow, muttering about it being too complicated for Minako to comprehend.

“Now, you all might be wondering who you’re to be paired with-”

“NO!”

Minako literally took a step backwards by the sudden outburst from all of her counterparts. Ever the professional when it came to matters of the heart, however, she straightened her posture and cleared her throat, narrowing her eyes.“Mako,” she said, without missing a beat, “in my opinion, you would be well suited with-” Before she could finish, she was interrupted by the brunette in question.  
“Mina pleeeease, at least don’t assign me to one of the shorter ones. It makes it incredibly awkward when you’re as tall as - or worse, taller than - your ‘date’.”

“Well, for one, you are perfect exactly how you are. Stop being so self conscious, and two, this isn’t an assignment. Good grief you all need to get out of the house more! This should be exciting!” Their leader threw up her hands, exasperated. “Anyway. If the peanut galley-”

  
“Gallery,” Ami couldn’t help but quip.

“Whatever. If the-” she hesitated, her eyes shifting to the Senshi of Ice, “peanut _gallery_ would allow me to finish without further interruption…” she waited a beat before continuing, “Makoto I've set you up with Kunzite. He's tall, commanding and breathtakingly handsome. Ami, I believe you’d mesh well Jadeite and his _icy_ personality.” She took pause to snicker at her own joke, but was surprised when she received no praise. “Oh, come on! That was hilariously ironic.”

Ami shook her head without looking up from her iPad. “Not even close.”

Minako cleared her throat, dismissing the comment quickly. “Anyway, Rei…” The Senshi of Mars emitted an otherworldly growl. “Uh… yeah. Anyway. Rei, I think you’d jive well with Zoisite. He's intelligent and thoughtful. Which leaves me with the dark haired hottie with the weird hobbies!”

There was a collective sigh of resignation as each of them recognised that resistance, in this case, was futile.

“Just humor her. We’ll meet up with these guys and sending them packing back to Mamoru’s after one date,” Rei whispered as Mako and Ami cringed and nodded.  
…  
_Rei_ _&_ _Zoisite_

Rei continued sweeping the stairs with increased agitation. This marked the fourth time that Zoisite (or Satsuki as he was currently known) had been over, both of them having agreed to keep hanging out to prevent Minako from harassing them. Rei preferred her privacy, but the thought of the ‘Goddess of Love’ tampering in her life even more than she already had gave her all the reason she needed to continue this little charade.

“I can stop visiting, Ms.Hino.” Satsuki smiled, his hands neatly folded across his lap. He couldn't help but notice that Rei would soon be sweeping with a bristle-less broom unless he took swift action.

Rei softly chuckled. Satsuki, like the other Shitennou, had been born in Japan but he’d been raised in Europe for most of his life and then he’d attended an Ivy League school in the States - he was still learning and readjusting to the customs of his birth place.

Rei paused her chores. “I don't dislike you, Satsuki,” she said, smiling in return. “I just... Well- I don’t know. It's complicated.”

Satsuki chortled. Rei couldn't help but quirk an eyebrow as he patted the wooden step where he was sitting, signaling for her to join him.

“Why do you believe I wouldn’t understand you, Ms.Hino?” he asked, genuinely curious.

“Well. I'm just… I don't know, different?” She replied, tiptoeing around the subject at hand.

“Well, Ms. Hino, I’m bisexual,” he stated frankly, “and am pretty avid in the community, so I assure you, there isn't anything I haven't seen or heard. You can always talk to me, if you ever feel like it.” He grinned, standing up to leave. Rei grabbed his wrist, urging him to sit back down. She started to speak but Satsuki beat her to the punch.

“I have been in relationships with both men and women. I am attracted to a person's energy and personality, not their anatomy. But trust me, I understand how people can be so judgmental. Women make fun of me, men berate me. I've gotten accustomed to getting the ‘side eye’. It's as though I'm a unicorn.” He laughed and leaned back on the stair. “I understand the uneasiness that you feel.”

“Aro,” she admitted, finally.”I'm aromantic. And being such close friends to the embodiment of Love? Let me assure you that it can be frustrating.” Rei managed a small, nervous chuckle. “Minako and Usagi are in some sort of denial, and all Ami does is try to analyze my life. Luckily Makoto is one of the most empathetic people in existence - even though we’re perhaps the total opposite of each other when it comes to our relationship preferences. She understands and tries to reign Minako in, if that is even possible. Minako tells me I play ‘hard to get’ which is the furthest thing from the truth.” She was getting more agitated about it as she talked “I just don't want to be involved with anyone romantically, but it seems to be some impossible concept that most men can't seem to physically understand. I don't owe some stranger anything just because they have unrequited ‘feelings’ for me,” she fumed. “People can be so entitled and narrow and- I'm sorry,” she said, realising how worked up she had become. “I didn't mean to start ranting.”

“Oh no, carry on. It's nice to let it out, eh?” Satsuki smiled giving her a reassuring pat on the shoulder.

“It’s just, I'm not a robot. I'm not heartless. I just have major doubt that there are many people out there currently searching for a platonic relationship, you know? Like, what do I tell them? ‘Oh hello, yeah I have no interest in anything that you've ever seen in the whole entirety of fiction in regards to relationships.” Rei huffed.

“You know, I’m normally not ‘that person’, but I kinda know a guy,” Satsuki raised his eyebrows in delight, “and he's currently apparently suffering with one of your other friends, Ami is it?”

“Oh Ames, our resident Genius. Actually you’d probably get along well together. She's a Pediatric Oncologist.” Rei couldn't help but smile as his curiosity seemed to be peaked. “She graduated early from high school and university. You could talk about all kinds of fascinating things that the rest of us couldn’t possibly try to comprehend. Like those Einstein wave things she's been going on and on about.”

“Einstein gravitation waves?!” Satsuki exclaimed with sheer joy.

“Satsuki, the girl double majored in Chemistry and Physics. For fun.” Rei laughed. “Just think, she could discuss all her medical stuff with you, while you talk physics, Mr. Quantum Physics Professor.”

“Sensai, correct?” he asked.

“Actually yes, you both are. Perhaps a trade is in order?”  
“I don't see why anyone would object.” Satsuki nodded. “This has been nice, Ms. Hino.”

“Rei. My friends call me Rei.”  
…  
_Ami_ & _Jadeite_

“You see, it is believed that nearly twenty five percent of all of the pediatric patients we see have a genetic disorder that is currently not described in any scientific literature, nor do they have a discovered genetic basis. If we could somehow sequence the exome of these patients, our medical center would be able to identify the abnormal gene that is causing the malady. This could be incredible, not just for treatment but for prevention…”

Junichi yawned as he listened to Ami drone on. She was lovely girl, truly. Caring, witty, unbelievably intelligent, for most men she would be the pinnacle of a potential mate. He, however, was definitely not _most_ men. He didn't care to bring work home, so to speak. Ami - he sighed as she continued her speech - did not know how to attempt such a thing. He nodded in her direction, now only hearing bits and pieces of the conversation. Something about a revolution in medicine. He probably should get a word in soon, or she would realize he wasn't paying an ounce of attention.

“So. Why not just have the Princess use her powers on the ailing public?” Junichi questioned.

Ami paused, adjusting her glasses. “Usagi wouldn't have the ability, yet anyway. Setsuna continues to tell us about a potential utopia and how Usagi and Mamoru will cleanse the world, but I am skeptical of what that will entail.”

“But I thought, Endy- I mean, Mamoru said that you all have actually been to the future? Seen Crystal Tokyo? That isn't evidence enough?” Junichi sat back in his chair. He was also a skeptic and a realist, but the future Mamoru had described sounded about as perfect as a future world could be.

“Yes we have. However there are always variables, time streams are not a constant thing. We could theoretically be in a totally different timeline now than we were, and besides that, we unfortunately did not get the opportunity to actually see much when we were there. There could still be sickness,” Ami seemed to be mulling over her next words. “ Of course, _if_ everything _is_ perfect, then that is wonderful, but until then there is work to be done.”

He only nodded, he supposed that was true. In all honesty the thought of the future Mamoru talked of often wasn't ever far from his thoughts. He and the other Shitennou, were aware of the game at hand. They would live for Millennia, and Millennia might get old and boring if you're a bachelor, at least that's what Mamoru had said. He for one thought it sounded rather enjoyable. His phone buzzed in his pocket, shaking him from his daydream.

It was Satsuki.

“Interesting…” he softly muttered out loud as he read the text message. Apparently the Professor wanted a date with the Doctor, in return he was to visit the Shinto Priestess. Junichi glanced up, shaking his head as Ami continued into another long drabble about deep brain stimulation.

“ _Deal_.” He sighed heavily, sending the return message.  
…  
_Makoto_ _&_ _Kunzite_

“You really are getting good at that Challah braid. If you decide not to take that job working with the Embassy, just let me know.” Makoto laughed as Keisuke softly smiled, continuing to weave the loaves of bread at his work station.

“Have you considered hiring any help Makoto? Surely you stay exhausted.” Keisuke paused his work, looking at her seriously. “Eighteen hour plus days cannot continue to be feasible, especially when you never give yourself a day off. Even those of us with magical prowess need some rest on occasion.”

“Eh, maybe one day. I’m a little overbearing when it comes to this place, not too many people get to realize their dreams. And I’d like to enjoy it while it’s here, you know?” Keisuke frowned as the brunette’s mood seemed to dip, but after a few moments she perked up again.

“Why not ask one of the other Senshi? I’m sure they would help you out?”  
“No, no, I couldn’t,” she said, waving the suggesting off. “Everyone is so busy, I’d hate to bother them. Besides, we’re only young once! That’s why the gods sent us coffee right?” She chuckled, walking over to the large industrial mixer to retrieve another batch of dough.

Kunzite admired Makoto, he considered her a close friend now after their many months of faux-dates. Neither of them had any interest in anything more, and that was fine by them both, they simply enjoyed each other's company. She brought out a side of him rarely seen by others. Mako was remarkable, selfless and had made quite a life for herself considering her beginnings. He admired all of her qualities, particularly her overbearing and protective nature over her friends.

“I believe Minako is getting a little depressed that her experiments seem to be a failure,” Mako noted with amusement while dusting the brioche dough round with flour. “Poor thing is forcing herself to pretend that she’s head over heels for Noburo.”

“He is miserable.” Kunzite laughed out loud. Makoto couldn’t help but join him, the normally stoic man rarely ever showed much emotion. “I believe the Goddess of Love somehow messed up her pairings.”

“You should have Noburo come here. I’ll take on a new baking apprentice,” Mako suggested, smiling softly.

“You wound me, Makoto. Am _I_ not the _one_?” Keisuke asked, feigning a dagger to the heart.

“My good sir, I didn’t mean to hurt you. It’s not _you_ , it’s _me_.” Mako grinned, walking over and playfully removing his fake dagger, lifting his chin up. “Besides, my little blonde friend thinks you’re devilishly good looking. She’s also in a state of misery, and it doesn’t suite her. Who knows, maybe you can capture Aphrodite’s heart? Although, Minako will not relinquish her chosen one easily, we’ll have to help that along.” She patted him over the left side of his chest.

“I do like a good challenge.” Keisuke smirked.

“But it doesn’t mean that you’re not to come back here. Understand?”  
“Ma’am, Gaia herself could not keep me away from your delectable pastries. You might have a hard time keeping Noburo off your goods, though… _all_ of them.” Seeing Mako’s face flush in total embarrassment, Keisuke couldn’t stop the roaring laugh as it escaped his throat. She fired off a few curse words in Japanese and began tossing flour in his direction.

“Oh, I believe they’ll get along just peachy,” he said softly to himself, guarding his face from the powdery onslaught.  
…  
_Minako_ & _Nephrite_

Minako sighed as she flipped through her manga for the umpteenth time. This was painful, this was dreadful, this was torture. There was no way she’d gotten it _this_ wrong. It simply wasn’t possible. Was it? She was well aware of the exchange that Satsuki and Rei had drummed up. In fact she’d seen him and Ami at their recent joint meeting and they were looking positively infatuated with each other, meaning that she had indeed been wrong. But how could the Goddess of Love possibly be wrong about love?

“Are you ok Minako?”

The deep baritone voice shook her from her thoughts.

“Oh, yes. Sorry, Noburo,” Minako quipped quickly and sighed as he went right back to his telescope. She had never been to an Astronomy Observatory before meeting Noburo, the first visit had been kind of fun - he had shown her various heavenly bodies, nebulae, planets and stars, but she’d now lost count as to how many times their “dates” had taken place here. Although, she pondered, that probably isn’t a surprise when your date is an Astrophysicist. And it wasn’t like he hadn’t admitted when they first came here that he spent more time here than home. His life revolved around a computer, a telescope and occasionally some sort of take out. She now spent her days off hanging out in a dark closet. Not her idea of a romantic date, nor was he her ideal person. However, she had to continue the charade, the amount of grief that Rei would give her if she found out that she had even picked the wrong Shitennou for herself was unimaginable.

“So what are you looking at tonight?” Minako made herself try to seem interested.

“A dying star,” he said matter-of-factly.

“Stars die?” Minako asked, puzzled.

“Stars are mortal like we are. They are a lot like us, they are born, they live for an amount of time and then they die. Although, I’d rather not explode like some do.” Minako turned around to the chuckling voice in the hall.

“Since when were you a star expert?” Minako asked, her brow furrowed in confusion. “Anyway, I’m glad you’re here Makoto, Noburo wanted to thank you for the assortment of baked goods you sent with me the other day.”

“Not an expert, just a little amateur fascination. And you’re welcome.” That’s when Minako saw it. Noburo had looked up from his telescope. The look on his face was one she had seen before: utter captivation. She raised an eyebrow in delight.

Noburo had never been nervous around her, not even during their first meeting, he was indeed a very smooth talker. But here he was stammering over his words, trying unsuccessfully to form a cohesive sentence. The look of sheer joy on his face as Makoto leaned over to peer into the telescope was unbelievable.

“I believe Eta Carinae will be the next to go. Hopefully we’ll be around for it,” Mako said, returning back to the telescope. Noburo couldn’t contain the widespread grin that was now plastered on his face. He talked with such enthusiasm about the massive paroxysm that Eta Carinae underwent in the 1840’s, and looked like a giddy child as Makoto seemed genuinely interested.

“Hm, that’s going even smoother than I thought it would.” Minako again turned towards another voice in the hallway.

“How are you, Minako?” Keisuke inquired. “I was curious if you would like to join me for dinner this evening. I have reservations at Aronia de Takazawa, but I believe my original date is going to be preoccupied for some time this evening.” The brute of a man chuckled, as he received an abrupt text from Noburo who had already laid claim to the brunette for the evening.

Minako nearly swooned, but recomposed herself.

“I would be delighted to join you, Keisuke. Shall we?” She extended her hand, and nearly jumped with glee as he took it.  
…  
_Months_ _Later_...

 _Rei_ & _Jadeite_

“You can be quite handy sometimes,” Rei smirked, handing Junichi another lantern for the top of the Shrine stairway.

“When you allow me to be.” Junichi stuck out his tongue playfully, snatching the lantern and ascending the ladder. “You all didn’t have to throw us a party. It’s kinda creepy, I mean, you might as well just have a banner that says ‘Congrats for being alive for a whole year without being evil!’”

“I don’t think it’s inherently creepy, Minako was trying to be thoughtful. I think. Honestly her and Usagi just want to give Makoto an excuse to cook for them, I’m certain of it. You’re all just pawns as usual.” Rei could shook her head at the thought.

“When have we never not been pawns, in one way or the other?” Junichi shrugged as he finished hanging the lantern, giving it one more turn so that it was hanging perfectly symmetrical.

“Setsuna keeps giving us cryptic messages that the future is coming swiftly. Usagi just wants a few more moments of normalcy. Her life is about to change even more than ours.” Rei seemed troubled, Junichi noticed, as he hopped off the ladder.

“She will be fine. She has all of you to help support and guide her. Plus us now, if you count us.” He smiled as he saw the smallest inkling of a tiny smirk on her face. “Is there something that you’ve seen that’s bothering you?”

Rei sighed, obviously mulling over her words. “I’ve seen two separate futures for myself, I once thought that I was so certain what I wanted and how I wanted it, but now? Now I just don’t know.” She looked up into his eyes. “Junichi, I would understand if you don’t want to waste your life away waiting on me to change or differ my views somehow, I-” She was quickly silenced by a finger on her lips.

“I am not _waiting_.” Rei began to turn away from him. “Because, there is nothing that needs to change. I am happy to be around you in whatever capacity that you wish, understand that. There is no doubt in my mind I am where I am meant to be. I don’t need kisses and a fairy tale romance to know that I care about you deeply. You do not need to change for me, you are perfect as you are. Your companionship is all I need. Plus, it's so amusing to continue to aggravate the Love Goddess.” He quickly pulled her into a hug that he knew she hated, getting a whiff of the intoxicating embery smell of her hair.

Rei hurriedly wiped a stray tear or two from her eyes, before shoving him away playfully.

“Twitting her does give me an amazing sense of satisfaction. Now c’mon we have more lanterns to hang up and a banner to make.”  
…  
_Ami_ & _Zoisite_

  
“Almost all of my pediatric patients that are diagnosed with ALL, involve the B-Cells. We do intensive chemotherapy, but if it returns even after more chemotherapy or a stem cell transplant, there are basically no remaining options. But with this new CAR T-Cell treatment, remission is now a possibility instead of a rarity. I could give these children and families hope that they have never had. These new engineered T-cells are much more potent than anything we can achieve with other immune-based treatments,” Ami finished handing Satsuki her iPad and letting him look over her research.

“The data looks very promising. So the T-Cells are genetically engineered to produce chimeric antigen receptors? Which then allow the T-Cells to recognize a specific protein on the tumor cells?” Satsuki asked removing his glasses.

“Yes, we can engineer the CAR T-Cells and grow them until they number into the billions. This trial here.” Ami pointed to a specific section of the paper. “We had an amazing response with patients who had aggressive lymphomas thought to be untreatable. We can save more lives.”

“You are amazing woman, Ami.” Satsuki smiled, handing back her tablet.

“Well I wouldn’t say that. I am terrible at trying to be a girlfriend. I apologize for missing our date last night, I had an urgent page,” Ami stammered.

“Did you just refer to yourself as my girlfriend?”

“I-I mean, I just assumed since…”

“I would be thrilled to be your boyfriend, you know officially, if you’d have me.” He slowly grabbed her hand, bringing it close to his chest.

“I just feel guilty, I am so busy and have so many other commitments,” Ami continued into her spiral of despair.

“And none of that matters to me. I’ll just have to start penciling myself into your schedule more often.” He grabbed her iPad back. “Let’s see Dr. Mizuno, you have an opening on the 1st. Can you get me in you think?” Satsuki laughed as he circled it with the stylus and began drawing a caricature of himself on the date selected. He handed it back to her.

She couldn’t help but smile. “But I am no good at this relationship thing, Satsuki. I don’t even know how.”

“Well lucky you for you, I just happen to be a professor.” He wagged his eyebrows as she rolled her eyes.

“In Quantum Physics. There isn’t an equation for happiness,” she scolded. “If there was my mother wouldn't still be alone, lost in her work.”

“Actually yes there is. Me plus you equals our happiness. You just have to start using _this_ more, and less of _this_. At least in regards to this particular subject.” He finished as he pointed first at her heart, and then to her head. “I love you as you are. Now enough stalling, change that Facebook Status and we must go to our party!”

Ami continued to protest while he dragged her from her office.

“You know. This relationship might be tested to its limits soon,” Satsuki beamed.

“Oh? And why is that?” Ami looked genuinely worried.

“Because we are both, I am certain, going to be awarded the Nobel Prize. I am just wondering who will be first.” He smirked.

“Race you there.” Ami winked back.  
…  
_Minako_ & _Kunzite_

“You think Usagi’s scared?”

“Why do you say that?”

“Didn’t she seem afraid the other day?” Minako asked as she and Keisuke were lying entangled in her bed. He was slowly drawing small circles with his fingers along her exposed back, her head resting on his chest.

“I am sure she’s fine. What makes you think she’s scared?”

“I don’t know, she just hasn’t been herself lately. It worries me.” She stood slowly and wrapped her sheet around her body.

“She and Mamoru have had a lot on their minds lately. I’m sure we all do, being rulers of a planet is an arduous task. You worry too much and too often about everyone. Relax and enjoy the remaining moments of relative peace that we have.” He tried to sound reassuring. “It is an admirable quality of yours, one that I empathize with a great deal, but we can’t fret our lives away, love.” He gently grabbed her by the waist and pulled her back into bed. “Worrying just doesn't look good on you.”

Minako frowned and began to stand back up. “You know that as our leader that I must worry. Worrying is my job. You of all people should understand that-” She quickly realized he wasn't paying attention to her. “Why do you have to be _so_ damn handsome? I can't even get mad at you for not listening to me!”

“I am listening, and as I said I empathize. I am just admiring your beauty, is all. You are positively radiant when you get angry.” And there it was, his signature smirk that drove her crazy, in the best of ways. “That is one of the many reasons that I love you.”

Minako cringed at that three word phrase. She felt like an absolute hypocrite. She should repeat it back to him. She was the Senshi of Love and Beauty, practically a reincarnation of Aphrodite herself. But, here she was unable to utter those words in response. She cared for Keisuke so deeply, it was unlike anything that she has ever experienced. They connected on so many levels, and could sympathize with each other in ways that no one else could understand. There was, however, a strange tug in her gut that she couldn't quite explain. Was it the fact that in their two lifetimes the Shittenou had been influenced by evil? Were they that easily swayed? What if they turned again? The thought of having to end his life to defend her charge made her physically ill. “Why did you join Beryl during the Silver Millennium?”

Keisuke seemed taken back by the question.

“Why do you ask?” He straightened up in the bed, his stoic facial expressions returning.

“I need to know.” She said matter of factly.

Keisuke sighed. “I can only tell you what I know, not all of my memories have returned, there are large gaps that haven't been recovered yet.” He didn't wait for her to acknowledge him. “What I can tell you was that, when Terra was young, there were five kingdoms, all ruled by separate tribal leaders. These factions were at war constantly, until a threat came from deep within the northern territories. We know now that it was the first manifestation of Metalia. There was a legend in those days about the Golden Crystal, that it could only be wielded by the one true ruler of Terra. Endymions’ ancestor rallied the five kingdoms together, pushing back Metalia and her forces. After the great battle, it was decided that he should be the King of Terra. With the help of Helios, he summoned the Golden Crystal and combined with the power of the White Queen of the Moon they banished Metalia back into the darkness. To keep the new alliance from crumbling, each leader of the remaining four tribes vowed that the first born son from each kingdom would be sent to Elysion to guard the Crown Prince, and would one day take their place as a Shitennou for the Terran Army. Thousands of years of peace flourished, until slowly Metalia began to creep back from the depths. She began poisoning the minds of the weak. Once our ally, the fabled White Queen of the Moon was rumored to be the originator of the great war, its true origin now long forgotten. It took Metalia generations, but slowly she began to turn the populace against the Lunar Kingdom. I was only four years of age when I swore my loyalty to the newborn Endymion, we were raised as brothers, all of us. When he became so easily ensnared by your Princess Serenity, we were stunned. I had, in all my years with him, never seen him become so entranced with anything. To escalate matters further, our forces were being slaughtered by an unknown entity in the North, once a mighty stronghold. We knew that something was aiding those armies. It was Beryl, an advisor to Endymion’s father, who suggested that it must be the Moon. And-” Keisuke gave a long pause, running his hands through his silvery hair. “For some reason we began to believe her. There are many memories that I cannot recall. I know that I was happy for quite some time, over what I do not know, but I remember us all being overly content. I wish to believe that maybe it had something to do with you accompanying your charge to Earth. But for some reason we became weak minded, easily swayed. Beryl promised us power, otherworldly strength, so that we might be able to purge Terra of the Lunar influence and save our Endymion from the grips of the Witch of the Moon. By the time we realized it was a trap it was too late, we were under her control-” He reached out grasping Minako by the hand. “It is something that I can never atone for or justify. I do understand if this changes things.”

“I would've done it.” Minako practically blurted. “If I thought Serenity had been in danger by a force that was thought to be indestructible, I would've stopped at nothing to protect her. We all would've. If that meant selling my soul, so be it. I empathize.” She placed both hands on either side of his face. “Honesty is so important, and here you are bearing your soul to me. I have never felt so strongly connected to another person before. You understand me in ways that no one else can or ever will. The past is in the past and there it should remain. I love you.” The end was nearly whisper, it didn't need to be heard any louder.  
…  
_Makoto_ & _Nephrite_

He stood in the doorway, his large frame propped against the wall. Noburo couldn't help but notice the gym bag lying by the door. He watched her tend to the garden in the small plot behind her bakery. Her hands covered in dirt, a few stray beads of sweat on her brow. She was perfect. He cleared his throat signaling his presence, he didn't want to intrude.

“I thought your dominion was over thunder and lightning? Might I add that I remember Keisuke demanded that you stop going to the gym every day after closing? You're not allowing yourself enough time to sleep. No worries, I won't tattle, for _now_.” Noburo chuckled as he approached her. Makoto’s head quickly snapped up.

“Mother Nature and I are also pretty tight.” She laughed in response, crossing her index and middle finger. “I'm complicated as always.” Mako shrugged as she leapt to her feet. “And it's the only time I get to go, thank you both for your _concern_ but I assure you that I can manage.”

“Speaking of _managing_ , how you manage such a stunning garden in the middle of a bustling city, I will never know. I was raised on land that my ancestors had cultivated for thousands of years and I must say that your work is more than impressive. Anyway, only sleeping two or three hours a night is just not healthy-” He leaned down grabbing a basket full of produce to carry inside. Noburo couldn't help but notice that Makoto was looking rather curiously at him. “Is something the matter?”

“No-no. It's just, that is the first time you've ever mentioned anything about your life before. I mean other than Beryl,” she stammered, obviously trying to be as sensitive as she could.

“How about we trade? I tell you something about my past, and then you reciprocate?” Noburo smirked, honestly assuming he would receive a resounding ‘no’. She was in deep thought, he could tell. Months of tedious observations had helped him begin to read her carefully disguised body language. Mako had a tendency to bite her bottom lip when she was uncomfortable, and she was currently doing exactly that.

“Um. Ok. But we don't have tons of time, I still have to get nearly of truckload of food over to  
the Shrine-” She quickly walked inside. Noburo was rather stunned. Even after all these months, he still knew next to nothing about her past. He refused to be that guy. He wouldn’t pressure her into anything, and that truly meant anything. If it meant he had to wait years for even the slightest inkling of physical contact, then so be it. He was letting her lead the way - Noburo surmised that it would be more than worth it in the end. Progress up to this point had been slow at best. They had immediately ‘clicked’ at first. He discovered that she was an avid martial artist, and regularly worked out at the same gym that he frequented. They shared nearly the same exact hobbies, she even enjoyed stargazing with him. But it seemed as though, the closer they got, the harder she tried to keep him at arm's length, and that troubled him.

Noburo placed the large basket on the counter inside the bakery. He took a seat at one of her tables, and pointed to the chair across from him. Mako sighed and obliged.

Before she could back out of their deal, he began. “My mother comes from a small Ojibwe tribe in eastern Canada. She came to Japan in her late teens, obsessed with the culture and enamoured by the landscape. She met my ‘sperm donor’ and decided to settle here. After I was born things began to become abusive, so she fled back to her home. I’m certain that this broke an innumerable amount of International and Japanese laws, but she is a woman of amazing strength and grit so nevertheless she eventually managed to get him to sign his parental rights away. I was raised and stayed in Canada until I started attending university.” He paused. Mako looked absolutely enthralled. “Ahem.” He cleared his throat, signaling that it was her turn. Noburo hoped that by him allowing her to give as little or as much detail as she wished that she might open up a bit about her past to him. He cringed, and could tell by the way she was balling her fist on the table and shifting uncomfortably that she was clearly already getting upset.

“Makoto, do not feel obligated to tell me anything. I don't know much about your past, and that's fine. I don't want to get you upset, that was not my intention-” She began to speak, interrupting him.

“My paternal grandfather was an American, a Marine stationed here. Similar to your mother, he met my grandmother and decided to stay in Japan. He had no family back in the United States and he even took my grandmother's Japanese surname. They had my father and my uncle, they were raised here. When my grandparents decided to move to Hawaii, Papa stayed, he was dating my mother at the time and going to Tokyo U. I don't really know much about my mother's side. They were an affluent honorable family from Osaka. I honestly don't know if any of them are still living. They disliked my father, he didn't come from a ‘respectable’ family, so they disowned my mother. Needless to say, the offspring of the black sheep is also considered an abomination.” Even though the words she spoke were cruel, she still managed a smile. She used a hand gesture that Noburo assumed meant it was his turn again.

“In an odd string of fate, when I was still very young, my mother met a young environmental activist who happened to be the son of a rather wealthy oil baron. They were at the same protest, trying to dissuade further use of tar sands and the building of new pipelines. He became my father, I have never referred to him as ‘step’ anything, he is the only father I ever knew. I'm thankful to have been blessed with parents who taught me a good work ethic, to remain humble, how to live in and off the land and at the same time how to run a multimillion dollar corporation.” Noburo couldn't help but laugh. “My father inherited the family fortune, and started a green energy company which has been wildly successful. I am certain my grandfather is tossing in his grave. I'll take over the company one day, but for now I can enjoy being a boring Astrophysicist. Hopefully I'll make my folks proud.” Mako smiled at his last comment. He couldn’t help but notice how she averted her gaze, staring out the window as if he was no longer present in the room.

“I’d like to think mine would be.” Makoto took in a deep breath, and ran her hands through her hair roughly. Noburo froze, he didn't like the sound of where this was going. Sure, he had noticed the glaring absence of a Mr. or Mrs. Kino in his frequent visits, and the fact that all of the Senshi had demanded he not ask of them. But he remained hopeful that maybe they were simply world travelers or busy business owners, or possibly just estranged like Keisuke and his folks. Perhaps that’s why she and Keisuke had hit it off so well? “What is the phrase? Fate _is_ a cruel mistress? Indeed she is as Mamoru and I have both had the displeasure of finding out. You see, apparently both of our parents were set to move us away from Tokyo-” She made a circle on the table with her finger, then dragged both her index fingers in different directions. “Him to Kagoshima, and me to Hawaii. The problem with this is that it would've made it rather difficult for us to have ever been discovered. Usagi wouldn't have found us, we couldn't have helped her. Hell, Beryl could've even _won_.” She threw her hands up in the air dramatically. “That's rather problematic, so to solve this minor issue, _fate_ decided that we weren't _leaving_.” Suddenly this was making sense to Noburo. He knew Mamoru’s parents had died in a car wreck, so that must mean- “We were on a flight to Hawaii. My grandparents were in poor health, so my father took a job close to where they lived. He had dual citizenship, so getting my mother a visa wasn't terribly difficult. It helps that he worked for the US Embassy in Japan, I suppose.” He felt a lump in his throat, she had said we were on a flight, surely that didn't mean- “I was 5. I remember there being some crazy turbulence, and then a rapid descent. I don’t really recall much after that. I know it took the rescue crews several days to find us. I remember them all saying how ‘lucky’ I was, I can assure you that I didn’t feel particularly _lucky_ -” Mako suddenly reached across the table and clutched onto his hand. “I was the only survivor. My uncle didn’t want to take care of a helpless child, although he finally relented later in life. My grandparents in Osaka refused, the others were too sick. Let me tell you that I felt anything other than lucky for _years_. But as hard as it's been at times, I still wouldn't change it, especially if it meant not meeting Usagi and the others.I would go back and do it all again. The struggle has been worth it. That’s why I still train so hard. They are the only family I’ve ever known, and I’ll be damned if I let something happen to any of them...” It seemed like she wanted to continue but couldn’t, her trembling hands griped onto his, her knuckles turning white. Her face clenched as she fought back the tears he could see in her eyes. Noburo froze, he was unsure of even what to say. He quickly rose to his feet, clamoring to pull her into a tight hug. “I am so sorry.” He whispered into her hair, and he quickly pulled away from her. “Even more apologies, I didn't meant to invade your space. Knee jerk reaction-” He stammered. “Y-you make me feel safe.” Mako responded. “I've never felt like that with anyone. I feel safe, normal and even small sometimes. It’s something that I’ve always wanted but never experienced. So, why _me_? When you could have any girl that you wanted? What sane man would pick _me_ over Minako? Just look at _her_! She’s damned near perfect in every way. Not to mention that I've never had something like _this_ before-” Mako make a circular motion with her arms, encompassing the small space between them. “I didn't want to get my hopes up that this could potentially be something more, especially not when you could have anyone.” Noburo had never seen her look so vulnerable.

“The only _woman_ I want is you.” He said matter of factly. “I have no interest in fake, self centered _girls_ or Minako. She is a lovely lady, but my one and only interest is _you_. You're so naturally breathtakingly beautiful and you don't even have to try or even realize it. I love your spirit, wild and untamable. You bring out the best in everyone around you. _You_ deserve to be loved. And if you will have me, _I_ will show you love Makoto. Because all I want is _you_.” Noburo clenched his jaw, willing himself not pull her close to him. Instead she inched forward, tears now cascading down her face, their lips nearly touching. “May I kiss you?” he asked quietly.

“You may,” was all she had time to say before his lips crashed down on hers.  
…  
Usagi grabbed Mamoru’s hand as they sat on the porch of the Hikawa Shrine. He couldn’t help but smile as he watched the huge grin spread across her face. She sighed, resting her head on his shoulder.

“It’s perfect isn’t it? I mean, pretty perfect. I told you it would all work out on its own.” Usagi giggled, playfully punching him in the arm.

“You had more faith in the workings of fate than I did, that’s for certain. Amazing that they still managed to find each other, even with the workings of a certain Senshi of Love.” Mamoru chuckled, pulling her even closer to him. He was happier now than he had ever been, and he scowled at the small nervous feeling in the pit of his stomach. They had never been granted long periods of happiness before, he was always a glaring optimist but it was times like these where he could relate to Junichi’s realist attitude.

It had been over a year ago that he had approached Usagi about the possibility that the Shitennou had been reborn. The stones which held their very souls were in his jacket pocket when his star seed was taken and he was plunged into the Cauldron. When he was revived, the stones were silent. With a bit of assistance from the Golden Crystal, the Ginzuishou and Sailor Pluto they had managed to locate all four of them. Their memories were restored from their present lifetime, and a few from the Silver Millennium. Mamoru had vehemently protested when Minako informed them both of her plan to play matchmaker. But, as always Usagi assured him that it would be fine. Even still they had no memories of their previous relations so long ago. But somehow their souls called to one to another. And one by one they happily watched them find each other again. Nothing gave him more joy than seeing his Usako happy. Together they sat and watched the party unfold. He couldn’t help but smile as well. Junichi was sitting under a large cherry blossom, Rei seated next to him. He had a guitar in his hand and was showing her progressive chords, the musical prodigy seemed to be catching on rather quickly. He was, however, having difficulty mastering the Yamatogoto, the particular instrument in question having been in her family since the 10th century. Rei was quite skilled as she ran her fingers along the six strings, playing a beautiful melodic sequence. Occasionally the two would take a break to laugh or poke fun at the other couples, Rei berating Minako, informing her that they ‘would never give in.’

  
Ami and Satsuki appeared to be engaged in a rather intense looking game of chess. Ami was currently softly chuckling, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear as Satsuki narrowed his eyes in concentration.  
“Only those two would play chess at a party.” Usagi snickered. He could only nod, she was definitely correct. “This is just like old times huh Mamo? I mean really old times!”

Minako was playing some of her favorite ‘club hits’ and attempting to teach Keisuke to dance. He was protesting rather adamantly, albeit in a teasing manner as he sat back down. However, Makoto and Noburo seemed to have no issues as they made it look rather effortless on their makeshift dancefloor. Minako couldn’t help but notice that there was a subtle sensuality with those two, that she hadn’t detected earlier in the week. She had made a mental note to investigate further later this evening. She went back to barking orders at the much taller man. Only the Senshi of Venus could make Keisuke look like a normal man. Noburo couldn’t help but tease his leader as he dipped Mako low, slowly bringing her back upright with one hand as she crossed her left leg over his thigh, unable to stop himself from giving Keisuke a competitive smirk. Minako protested about being jealous, so as per usual he submitted and stood back up- attempting to seem interested.

“Hm. You’re right Usagi, weird how it all has come full circle?” Mamoru smiled as he remembered a very similar scene a literal lifetime ago.  
…  
_Silver_ _Millenium_

Jadeite darted through through the crowded ballroom, his eyes quickly darting to and fro. Had he finally escaped? “Trying to run away as well?” A voice caught his attention. A raven haired woman draped in a scarlet gown motioned him over against a wall, away from the crowds.

“The Princess of Mars. Nice to meet your acquaintance Lord-” Jadeite shook his head, trying to refocus his attention. “Oh, yes.” He cleared his throat and smoothed out his dress attire. “Lord Jadeite of the Eastern Kingdom of Terra. Pleasure to meet your acquaintance as well Lady Mars.” He bowed low.

“This is preposterous. If that Venus thinks that she can try this again, she is sorely mistaken.” Mars fumed. Jadeite could only chuckle, he liked her already. “Where is your date Milady?” he inquired. Her eyes narrowed.

“Your leader, I believe. Kunzite?” Mars sneered. “He seems like a well mannered gentleman, but I have no interest in any of _this_.” She motioned her arms around the room. “I have but two dedications, one being Princess Serenity and the other to my Patron God, Mars. Tell me, did you ditch Lady Venus?” He couldn’t help but see a small mischievous grin on her face.

“You seem very honorable, Milady. And yes, I fear I did. While she is a lovely girl, Lady Venus is a bit too attention-hungry for my taste. Hopefully you do not hold it against me.” He cleared his throat again.

“Oh no, Lord Jadeite, on the contrary. I find it rather amusing. The others laugh and say that falling in love is inevitable. Ha! I have no time for such nonsense.” She scoffed. Jadeite happily nodded. “Agreed Milady. A pact perhaps?” He extended his hand, her delicate fingers wrapping around his calloused digits.

“We will never GIVE IN!” they declared.  
…  
The Princess of Mercury stretched out on her tiptoes, finally able to grasp the book of her desire. She glanced around the deserted library once again, taking refuge in a quiet corner. She let out a contented sigh as she retrieved her glasses and dusted off the cover of the antiquated book as she kicked off her high heeled shoes.

“ _Terran_ _Traditional_ _Customs_. Are you interested in life on my planet, Lady Mercury?” Mercury froze, her cheeks immediately flushing red. Zoisite smiled as he gently took the book from her hands, scanning over a few pages. “I never saw you enter the ballroom, Milady. I must've missed you somehow?”

“I apologize, Lord Zoisite. I just don’t deal with crowds well, and I happened by here and it was just too interesting to pass up. I sincerely-”

“No worries, I was avoiding the others as well. I typically share this sanctuary alone, but I would rather like some company this evening. If you don't mind if I join you?” Zoisite questioned. As he sat down with a book, the symbol of Mercury on its cover. She couldn’t help but notice.

“My Lord? Are you interested in life on my planet?” Mercury teased. “I assure you I can answer any and all questions that you might have. Perhaps we can learn from each other?”

“I think I would rather like that, Lady Mercury. You know, I was secretly dreading tonight. But I believe this will end up being a rather lovely evening.” He took a seat next to her.  
…  
The Princess of Jupiter leaned against a marble column, emitting a loud sigh. How is it that Terran men, were so, well, so _small_. She made herself chuckle as she pretended to size a man up in the crowd using her thumb and index finger. Thus far it had been a rather embarrassing evening of her towering over terrified looking males. If she was going to intimidate swathes of men, she would've preferred it to be on the battlefield or training room. She huffed again, cracking her knuckles in the least lady way possible.

“Ahem. My Lady Jupiter?” She turned around at the sound of her name, instantly standing a little straighter. A small grin spread across her face as she actually had to divert her eyes upward for the first time this evening. The large framed man cleared his throat, smoothing down his slightly frizzy hair and straightening out his belt.  
“My deepest apologies Lady Jupiter. I was the last general on guard rounds this evening, I came as quickly as I could.” He gently grabbed her hand, planting a soft kiss on the material of her glove.

Handsome, commanding _and_ a gentlemen? “ _Thank_ _you_ , _Venus_. _He’s_ _perfect_..” She thought to herself.

“Are you a dancer my Lord Nephrite?” Jupiter inquired already taking his hand and leading him towards the dance floor.

“Why yes Milady. I would enjoy nothing more this evening. I am certain you are rather stunning while you dance.” Nephrite smiled.  
Jupiter peered through the crowd, finally finding Venus and giving her an exuberant thumbs up.  
…  
Venus growled. She was happy it seemed as though Jupiter was having a good time, however she was _not_. She leaned against the wall, nervously crossing her arms against her chest.  
“ _He_ _couldn’t_ _have_ _stood_ _me_ _up_ _could_ _he_? _Poor_ _beautiful_ _Venus_ …” She continued to wallow in self pity.

“My Lady Venus? I am Lord Kunzite, leader of the Shitennou. You will have to forgive Jadeite, it seems as though he cannot properly appreciate a beautiful woman such as yourself.” Venus could’ve melted into his arms.

“Venus never lets down her daughter, my dear Kunzite. Perhaps she knew you were just better suited to entertain me this evening?” She smiled, trying to keep herself composed around the dashingly handsome Shitennou.

“Well I wouldn’t want to disappoint a Goddess. May I have this dance Lady Venus?” Kunzite asked, outstretching his hand.

“You may, Lord Kunzite. You _may_.” Venus grinned wickedly.  
…  
Present Day

“Some things never change, I suppose.” Mamoru sighed happily, planting a kiss on the top of Usagi’s head as they continued to watch the party unfold.

“I hope we can be this happy always. Don’t you Mamoru?” Usagi asked, her eyes nearly sparkling.

“I do, Usako. I do.”  
…

 


End file.
